ninthworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Golgar
The Golgar (vir amphibianus golgarus) are a sentient species of Ninth world, with technology comparable to the 2030 human technology of the past. Appearance The Golgar are amphibious. They stand 6 feet tall. They are humanoid, they have green, leathery skin, with a large golden eyes set on either side of their domed head. They have two wide webbed fingers and a thumb on each hand. Their young look mostly the same as the adults, but their limbs have webbing along the sides to assist with swimming. Immature Golgar spend more time in the water, while adults alternate but can stay on land for a very long time. Habitat The Golgar live in the oceans and lakes around the West Continent. Culture in Golgar Cities The Golgar have decent technologies, and have in fact created a complex culture full of labor specialization. Golgar society bears the influence of amphibiousness, and a state of change or duplicity is often present in their schools of philosophical thought. Most Golgar foods can stay without rotting on land and in the sea; most Golgar households-- built at the shoreline-- have areas of air and water. The Golgar as a whole are non-religious. Political Relations The Golgar are very political creatures and have strong friendships and alliances with the Tokkora, the Zenarii, and other species. They do not often contact the Kreya or the humans, however. Notable quotes "Qua pluuh gah fulon, na hargsh da." Words of wisdom from the Golgar philosopher Grudon Hensh, though still subject to much debate. Golgar Music One unique feature of the Golgar lies in their music. Members of Golgar communities come together in large concerts where music instruments like the Gaab and the Mihru are played. The Gaab is a percussion instrument made of a gourd with water filling half of it. A musician shakes it softly. The Mihru is made of wooden beams and strings of verdetebeest hair or other fibers. The music usually has two to three players performing at a time. In terms of earth's music, the Mihru parts are almost chromatic, but works with intervals slightly smaller than chromatic ones. The notes are all extremely low, due to the tendency of Golgar to hear and speak very low pitches most easily. However, some Golgar, known as 'Humanised' Golgar, have taken up earth instruments, most notably the flute. Golgar language The Golgar have a complex linguistic system. Here is one example of Golgar language: Qua pluuh gah fulon na hargsh da. Translated, the words mean: Qua - The Pluuh - drink gah - and, also, as well fulon - food hargsh - good na... da - is Therefore, the entire sentence looks like this: Qua pluuh gah fulon na hargsh da - The drink and food is good. (Golgar often talk about food.) Other important Golgar phrases: Yes - low click with tongue. in written form: > No - high click, usually written as tsk. in written form: < You - oomn (the 'n' is hardly pronounced.) I - Ik (pronounced like the german 'Ich') am - mell Another sentence: Qua Human na hargsh ell unka da. Qua - The Human - Human Na... da - is Hargsh - good Ell - and/but Unka - Uneducated in golgar ways/ stupid (insulting) So the sentence means: The human is good (kind-hearted) but uneducated. Category:Humanoid Category:Fauna Category:Sentient Category:Marine Category:Amphibious Category:Western continent Category:Language Category:Golgar Category:Danger Medium